On the Edge
by DeansGothWitchDoctor
Summary: Amber knew the Winchesters for twentyone years, but hasn't seen Dean for ninteen. Sam, on the other hand, she just met back up with a year back in Stanford and started dating him. How will she handle Dean showing back up wanting her to help him?
1. Let it Begin

_Ok, this is just a side story I'm writing. It has nothing to do with my main story __Beyond the Supernatural__, but it's a fun idea I was playing around with. Tell me how you like it. It might motivate me to write more._

**Chapter One**

**Let it Begin**

**Twenty Eight Years Ago**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**A female figure was standing in a dark alley. There was barely enough light to make out her nicely shaped feminine figure let alone anything else. Rain could be heard falling onto trash can lids and into near by puddles.**

**Footsteps were suddenly heard walking through puddles making spin chilling splashes. The female turned and looked toward the footsteps. A smile could then be seen on her face as her white teeth appeared among the darkness.**

"**John Winchester," the female said as she took a step forward, "I thought you would never get here. I mean, you're probably going to be late for your own funeral." John chuckled as he shone a flashlight on his face. He looked to be about eighteen with very cheery brown eyes.**

"**Sorry Gloria," John said as he shook a little rain out of his longish brown hair, "I didn't mean to make you wait out here for so long." Gloria let out a sigh as John shone the flashlight in her face. She looked to be about eighteen too with long loosely curled light brown hair complimented by dark brown eyes. **

"**I'll forgive you if you get that thing out of my face," Gloria said as she put her hands up to her face. John quickly put the flashlight down and smiled nervously. He then took a quick look around.**

"**Did you see it," John asked as he kept the flashlight pointed down. Gloria quickly looked to her side as a cold wind blew through the alleyway. The odd feeling that someone was watching them came over her.**

"**Of course I saw it," Gloria said as she looked back at John, "but I don't understand why you don't ask Mary to help you." John got a misunderstood look on his face as rain dripped from his drooping bangs. **

"**Because," John said as he blinked rain out of his eyes, "you're my best friend and you understand me because of your family history. Also, I don't want Mary to think I'm weird before we're married next year." Gloria rolled her eyes and hugged herself. The cold and wetness was taking a toll on her.**

"**I understand," Gloria said as she started rubbing her arms, "You're like me with David. I don't want him to think I'm weird either. I'm going to keep my Hunter bloodline a secret from him as long as I can." John slightly smirked when something rattled between the trashcans. He quickly shone his flashlight in the direction of the sound to discover something horrid. An Imp like creature was chewing on a human hand as John's hand started to shake making the light very unsteady.**

"**Gloria," John said as he took a couple steps backward, "that's it! That's the thing that ate my brother's dog." Gloria quickly took a step forward and pulled a gun out from her back pocket. She then put a arm in front of John and aimed the gun with the other.**

"**I know John," Gloria said as she cocked the gun with her thumb, "I told you I saw it. That's how come I know it's a Night Imp and it can only be killed with a splinter bullet laced with silver." John looked at Gloria with a confused look when the Imp suddenly dropped its snack and hissed. John then dropped the flashlight out of fright.**

**As the flashlight hit the ground, it started flickering and gun fire was heard off in the black of night. The next sound heard was the thud of a motionless body hitting the ground. The flashlight remained in a puddle flickering.**

**Seven Years Later**

**Lawrence, Kansas **

"**Gloria please," John said as he talked on a pay phone, "I need you! You're the only person who can help me!" Gloria let out a sigh from the other end of the phone. John and her were now twenty-five and hadn't seen each other in a year. The year they did see each other was the year Mary died. The year they also got caught up in the moment as Gloria tried to comfort John about Mary's death.**

"**I know that," Gloria said as she seemed a little ticked off, "but give me a good reason Jonathan. I mean, you don't even know the color of Andrew's eyes because you won't stop by." John's eyes widened and then narrowed as he listened to Gloria.**

"**Look," John said as a five-year-old Dean started pulling on his pant leg, "I could never make it over to New Jersey and how about Dav….." Gloria suddenly cut John off.**

"**Oh no," Gloria said with anger in her voice, "don't even go there. You know David and I got a divorce because of my whole Hunter thing and not to mention Amber has been cursed with a six sense. She's suddenly a witch in his book." John let out a sigh and looked down at Dean. Dean looked back up at him with his bright green eyes. John then looked over into his arm where he was holding a two-year-old Sam. Another sigh escaped his lips.**

"**I'm sorry," John said as sorrow crossed through his eyes, "You know I care about you and Andrew. In fact, Amber's like the daughter I never had. Please, help me. Hey, I even get to see Andrew too." There was dead silence on the other end for a few minutes. John was about to give up hope when Gloria let out another sigh.**

"**Fine John," Gloria said as her voice sounded concerned, "I'll help you. Good, I'll even come live with you. I have nothing left for me here in New Jersey anyhow." A smile crossed John's face as tears flowed down his cheeks. **

**Two More Years Later**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

"**Hey," Gloria yelled as she picked up Andrew, "what's wrong with you Sam? You don't hit your little brother. To think I thought you were such a good boy and Dean was the evil brother." A four-year-old Sam looked upset as a one-year-old Andrew cried in his mother's arm. Just then a crash came from the next room over. Gloria let out a sigh. "Please Sammy," Gloria said as she went to sit Andrew back down, "be nice to Andrew why I go see what Dean and Amber are doing." Sam nodded and gently patted Andrew's head. Andrew slowly stopped crying and smiled at his big brother.**

**In the next room over, a seven-year-old Dean had a six-year-old Amber pinned down on the floor. They had been wrestling and broke a vase. Amber was trying to reach for her doll as Dean's grip on her shoulders got tighter.**

"**Just say it," Dean said as his long dirty blonde hair hung down, "Just say uncle and it'll all be over with." Amber got an angered look on her face as she grabbed her doll's hair.**

"**I'll never say uncle to the likes of you," Amber said as she swung her doll up and hit Dean in the back of his head. Dean grabbed the back of his head as Gloria walked into the room. Gloria quickly ran over to the kids and split them up.**

"**What's wrong with you two," Gloria asked as she held Dean by his shirt and Amber by her arm, "all I ask of you two is to get along, is that too much to ask for?" Dean and Amber quickly looked at each other and stuck their tongues out at each other. Gloria shook her head and sat the two down on the couch.**

**The door bell suddenly rang as Gloria went to say something. Gloria shook her head again and gave Amber and Dean a look. Dean and Amber just crossed their arms and turned their heads from each other. **

**Gloria walked up to the door an opened it. A little seven-year-old Michelle was standing there with her red hair in pigtail. She looked very unhappy as her mom smiled at Gloria.**

"**Hello Donna, Michelle," Gloria said as she looked down at the unhappy Michelle, "So, what time are you picking her up today?" Gloria quickly looked up at Donna. Donna had an unruly look on her face.**

"**Could she spend the night," Donna asked as Michelle quickly ran by Gloria and up to Sam and Andrew, "I have to work really late and I could pick her up tomorrow afternoon." Gloria took a quick look back at Michelle who was looking down at Sam and smiling. She then smiled and looked back at Donna.**

"**Of course she can spend the night," Gloria said as she grabbed the door and went to close it, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a little boy and little girl I must lecture in the other room." Donna nodded and started to walk away as Gloria shut the door. She then started to walk back into the room where Amber and Dean were.**

"**Give it back Dean," Amber suddenly yelled as Gloria entered to room, "It's no fair you're taller then me, give it back you jerk!" Dean was grinning as he held Amber's doll above his head. He was going to say something when Gloria suddenly ripped the doll away from him and gave it back to Amber. Amber stuck her tongue out at him again and hugged her doll.**

"**Michelle's here Amber," Gloria said as she crossed her arms, "She's out there with Sam and Andrew. Why don't you go say hi." Amber nodded and ran out of the room. Dean slowly looked up at Gloria. She had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping. He knew he was in trouble. **

**Later that night, Amber was walking downstairs to get a glass of water when she overheard John and Gloria talking. She sat on the stairs to listen when Dean came down after her.**

"**What are you doing," Dean asked as he sat down next to her. Amber shook her head and pointed toward where John's and Gloria's voices were coming from. Dean took a quick look and then started listening.**

"**I'm sorry John," Gloria said as she held a mug of hot chocolate, "but I've got to go. I really don't want too, but I have to. My mom needs me." John shook his head and put his arm around Gloria's shoulders. Gloria quickly took a look at him. **

"**Can't you leave the kids here," John asked as he looked into Gloria's flickering eyes. Gloria looked away from him and back at her mug. **

"**Sorry," Gloria said as she tightened her grip on the mug, "but Andrew and Amber have to come with me. My mom wants them there too for some odd reason. Just remember John, I'll still be helping you. You don't know where that demon is at any given time." John let out a sigh and started nodding his head. He then put his hands up to his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Amber and Dean then quickly looked at each other. They both looked shocked and upset.**

"**That's not fair," Dean said as his eyes flickered, "I haven't got my fair share of abuse out on you." Amber shook her head and quickly hugged Dean. Dean hugged her back as they both started to cry. **

**Present Day**

**Stanford University Campus, California**

"**I'm packing right now Michelle," a now twenty-five-year-old Amber said as she held her red Razar up to her ear, "I'll be there tomorrow morning. I wouldn't miss one of your parties for anything." Amber quickly held up a skimpy black tanktop when she heard her floor creak. She got the feeling she was no longer alone in her apartment. "I've got to go," Amber said as she started to take her phone away from her ear, "I'll talk to you later."**

**As Amber closed her cell phone, she started walking toward the sound. She didn't even bother to pick anything up even after she saw a dark figure slowly walking around her living room.**

**Amber quietly snuck out of her bedroom as the figure picked up one of her books she had left out on her coffee table. She then snuck up behind the figure and tripped them. As the figure fell forward, they caught themselves on the coffee table and looked back at Amber just to get kicked in the face.**

**The figure flew over the coffee table and hit the couch. The figure was on all fours as Amber walked over to them, knocked them down, rolled them over, and straddled them. She was about to beat the stuffing out of them when the moonlight shining through her living room window revealed the intruder's face.**

"**Oh My God," Amber said as she stared into the intruder's green eyes, "Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Dean slightly smiled through a busted lip Amber had just given him by kicking him in the face. Amber just shook her head and went to get up when Dean grabbed her arm.**

"**Wait Sweetheart," Dean said as he held onto Amber's arm, "You know I like it when you're on top." Amber shook her head again, let out a sigh, and ripped away from Dean. She then got up and turned on the living room light.**

"**Is that right," Amber asked as she crossed her arms, "because the last thing I remember when we were together was you pinning me down on the floor trying to get me to say uncle." Dean smiled again and stood up. He then stretched his arms out. Amber smiled this time, walked up to Dean, and hugged him.**

"**So you hold grudges now," Dean asked as Amber looked up at him. Amber slightly laughed and put her head on his chest.**

"**You're lucky I saw your face before I killed you," Amber said as Dean started to rub her back, "By the way, what are you doing here anyhow? I mean, you do pass off as the type that would avoid college." Dean got a stern look on his face as he quickly grabbed Amber's arm and pushed her forward. Amber blinked a few times as she looked at his ridged face.**

"**I need your help," Dean said as Amber's eyes started to flicker, "I know all about your Hunter training and this requires that. If you don't want to do it out of the good of your heart, do it for your friend." Amber quickly looked down at the floor.**

"**You're asking a lot out of me Dean," Amber said as she continued to look down at the floor, "I'm not into the hunting business any more and I really want to finish college. I'm not just going to jump for someone I haven't seen in nineteen years that used to tease me." Dean's stern look turned sad as he lifted up Amber's chin. Then, out of no where, he kissed her.**

**Amber's eyes widened as Dean started walking her toward the wall. Her mind was telling her to get him off, but her body wouldn't let her do it. In fact, her body took complete control and placed her hands on the back of Dean's head. **

**Dean started backing up and was taking Amber with him. He then slowly sat down on the couch and pulled her on top of him. As he started to lie down, Amber's brain regained control. She quickly stopped and pushed away.**

"**Wait," Amber said as she stared at Dean, "what are you doing? You've always though I was icky and now you're making out with me. Don't play games with me either because I want the truth." Dean looked at Amber and smiled nervously. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie because she would be able to tell.**

"**Fine," Dean said as he rested on his forearms, "the truth is, I started forming a crush on you when I was eighteen. Talking to you on the phone and the pictures your mom sent to my dad is what started it all." Amber looked shocked as she grabbed her head. How could the seven-year-old bully grow up to like her? **

"**Oh Dean," Amber said as she hugged Dean around the neck, "I've missed you so much!" Dean went to hug Amber around the waist when he fell backward. **

"**Are you going to help me or not," Dean asked as Amber laid on top of him. Amber put her pointer finger on her chin. She then smiled.**

"**I guess it depends," Amber said as she gave Dean a loving look, "I'll help as long as it doesn't get me arrested." Dean suddenly started laughing. **

"**Oh Sweet Jesus," Dean said as he continued to laugh, "You're still as gullible as you were when you were six." Amber's eyes narrowed at Dean's comment, but then a sneaky grin crossed her face. She quickly kissed him.**

"**And you're still a asshole," Amber said between kisses, "but that doesn't mean you weren't telling the truth." Dean started to breathe a little on the hard side as he took in every kiss. For two people who hadn't seen each other in such a long time and were so rude to each other, they were being awfully close.**

"**You caught me," Dean said as he tried to catch his breath between each kiss, "I can't lie to you because you know how to catch me. I still think you're gullible though." Amber slightly got mad and gripped Dean's shirt collar. **

"**Dean," Amber said as she stopped kissing Dean, "don't underestimate a woman." Dean slightly laughed at Amber's response and started running his fingers through her hair.**

"**I'll keep that in mind," Dean said as he started to get lost in Amber's deep brown eyes, "Now, as I asked earlier, will you help me? I promise I won't get you arrested." Amber smiled and sat up. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she straddled Dean's waist.**

"**Sure," Amber said as she slightly smiled, "just tell me what I've got to do." Dean smiled this time as he sat up and Amber and his chest met. **

"**I just want you to come with me to find my dad," Dean said as he placed his hands on Amber's sides, "He went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in weeks. I don't know what happened to him." Amber's eyes slightly widened. She then quickly got off of Dean's lap and grabbed her cell phone.**

"**I'll help," Amber said as she started to dial a number, "but I can name a couple of other people who can help too. Go warm up the car, I've got to go a couple blocks over." Dean nodded, got up, and started out of the apartment. Amber looked slightly worried as the phone rang on the other end.**

**After a few minutes, Amber ran out of her apartment with a knapsack. She was fully dressed and looked ready to go. Something was bothering Dean as he looked at her though.**

"**You can see right through me when I'm lying," Dean said as he leaned against the Impala, "and I can see when you're not telling me something. What's wrong?" Amber shook her head and started to walk to the other side of the car. **

"**Sorry Dean," Amber said she pushed her glasses up, "but I feel really bad for kissing you in there." Dean quickly gave Amber a funny look as she opened the car door.**

"**Why……," Dean said as he leaned on the top of the car, "Wait, don't tell me, you have a boyfriend?" Amber slightly nodded as she got in the car and shut the door. Dean put his head down and slammed his fist into the roof. He then opened his door, got in, and slammed the door shut. **

"**Sorry," Amber said again as Dean shoved the gear shifter up into drive. He then looked over at her with a mean look and put his foot on the gas.**

**Within in five minutes, Dean and Amber were at the apartment she had to stop at. Before Amber could even knock, Sam opened the door. A shock looked crossed Dean's face as Sam hugged Amber and gave her a kiss on her forehead.**

"**Oh thank God you're safe," Sam said as he looked over Amber's shoulder at Dean, "I don't trust Dean to any point." Amber looked up at Sam and back at Dean to notice the mean looks they were giving each other.**

"**You didn't have to worry Sammy," Amber said as she looked back up at Sam, "Dean's more trustworthy then you think." Sam quickly looked away from Dean and down at Amber. He had a slightly confused look on his face.**

"**How could you say something like that about someone who would constantly tease you when we were little," Sam asked as Dean crossed his arms. Amber put her head down. She didn't know how she was going to answer this.**

"**Because I was the one who was there for her when she was upset," Dean said as he shifted his weight around, "I was the one who paid attention to her when she was sick. I was the one who fixed her teddy bear after you ripped it. I was her friend behind the teasing." Sam looked back at Dean as Amber finally hugged him back. **

"**And what does that mean," Sam asked as he started rubbing Amber's back. Dean slightly grinned at his little brother's question. Sam suddenly realized that was a bad question to have asked.**

"**That means you were a toddler," Dean said as he stared hard at Sam, "and couldn't do shit. I know more about Amber then you will ever know. She was my friend, NOT YOURS!" Amber winced and tightened her grip on the back of Sam's shirt. She knew she had to do something fast before a fight broke out.**

"**Sammy, please," Amber quickly said as she looked up, "We came here to pick you up, not argue. Go get your stuff." Sam gave Dean one last mean look, turned, and walked back into his apartment. Amber let out a sigh of relieve as Dean walked up behind her.**

"**How could you not tell me you were dating my younger brother," Dean asked as a lump seemed to become caught in his throat, "and how the hell did that even happen?" Amber shook her head and turned to look at Dean. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. **

"**I'm sorry," Amber said on last time as she clasped her hands together, "I thought Sam would have told you. Also, Sam and I met up again when he started attending school here at Stanford. When we were catching up, we got closer. We decided to start dating soon after." Dean shook his head and put his hand on his face. Amber suddenly felt really bad about this whole thing.**

"**That means you forgot our little promise," Dean said as he looked back at Amber. Amber looked a little confused and then it hit her.**

**Flashback**

**Nineteen Years Ago**

"**I don't wanna leave mommy," Amber said as she held Andrew in her arms, "I want to stay here with Dean." Gloria looked down at her six year old and smiled. She then took Andrew from her.**

"**I'm quiet sure you do," Gloria said as Andrew looked down at his older sister, "but you can't. We've all got to go and help your grandma out. Now, go say your goodbyes and hurry back." Amber looked down at the ground and started kicking some dirt around as she walked back to the door. Dean was standing at the door with a grumpy look on his face.**

"**I've got to go," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "so I've got to say goodbye." Dean mumbled something under his breath and took a quick look at Gloria. He then looked back at Amber.**

"**Don't worry about it," Dean said as he forced a smile on his face, "I'll see you again and when I do, I'll marry you. You know, we'll run away together and get a house far away from our dumb parents." Amber suddenly smiled at Dean's comment and hugged him. He may have been a pain in the ass, but he was the sweetest one.**

"**Pinkie Swear on that Dean," Amber said as she stopped hugging him. Dean quickly nodded and grabbed her pinkie with his. He then gently shook it.**

**Back to Present**

"**Wait," Amber said as she got a little upset, "that was just a stupid little Pinkie Swear. That didn't mean anything." Dean gave Amber a look. Was he being serious about this?**

"**You're right," Dean said as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets, "It was nothing but a stupid Pinkie Swear. It means absolutely nothing." Just as Amber went to say something, Sam came out of his apartment. He had a knapsack swung over his back and a serious look on his face.**

"**I'm ready to go find our dumbass of a father," Sam said as he looked at Dean. **

"**Whoa," Dean said as he looked at Sam, "do not get cocky. I'm not the one who invited you, Amber did. Be mad at your little girlfriend and don't take it out on Dad." Sam's serious look suddenly turned cold. **

"**I should be pissed at you," Sam said with a rough voice, "for braking into my girlfriend's apartment. I mean, who does that? Wait, you, that's who." Dean's look turned to a glare. He then quickly grabbed Sam's shirt collar and pinned him up against the wall.**

"**Do not talk to me like that Samuel," Dean said as he steadily held Sam in place, "I only broke in to see if Amber was rusty and she's wasn't. After that, I wanted her to help me. I really don't need yours, so back off." With that said, Dean let go of Sam's shirt collar and walked away. Amber looked helplessly on as Dean disappeared into the shadows. **

"**You're an ass," Amber said as she looked back at Sam. Sam looked shocked as Amber chased after Dean. He then shook his head and let out a sigh. His own girlfriend was taking his brother's side over his.**

**Once outside, the group of three got into the Impala. Amber quickly hopped up front with Dean and made Sam sit in the back. She then grabbed her cell phone.**

"**Now what," Dean asked as Amber dialed another number. Amber slightly smiled and put the phone to her ear.**

"**I'm calling an old friend that might want to help," Amber said as her phone rang, "Remember, I said a couple of people." Dean just rolled his eyes and started up the car. **

**A Few Hours Later**

**Jericho, California**

"**Damnit," Dean said as he looked around, "its Michelle isn't it?" Amber looked back at Dean and smiled. "I fucking knew it," he said as Amber walked up to a door and knocked on it.**

"**Is there something wrong with Michelle," Amber asked as she waited for someone to answer her knock. Dean shook his head and mumbled something as Sam walked up next to him. **

"**Yeah," Dean said as Sam looked over at him, "Michelle and I had a little something going on for a few days a few years back and now she's been pissed at me ever since." Amber's eyes got slightly wide as she looked back at Dean. Dean just shrugged his shoulders as Michelle suddenly swung open the door.**

"**Amber," Michelle said with some excitement in her voice, "you're a little early ya know?" Amber smiled nervously and nodded. Michelle went to smile back when she spotted Dean. A frown found its way across her face then.**

"**Can you tell me what he did to you before I ask you anything," Amber said as she noticed Michelle's hard stare at Dean. Michelle took a quick look over at her from the corner of her eye and let out a sigh.**

"**Dean's a jackass," Michelle said as she crossed her arms and turned toward Amber, "He stood me up on a date and then talked me into a one night stand. He then had to leave with his dad and do family business and couldn't stay with me afterward. Beside, every time we would talk, he would mention……….your name." Michelle gave Amber a slightly confused look. Amber just gave her one right back. **

"**Don't ask," Amber said as she crossed her arms, "I have no idea why he would keep mentioning me." Michelle just let out another sigh and uncrossed her arms.**

"**Ok," Michelle said as she put her hands on her hips, "what do you three what?" Amber took a quick look back at Dean and Sam. She then looked back at Michelle.**

"**We need your help finding their dad," Amber said as she gave Michelle a pleading look, "He went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home for weeks." Michelle started shaking her head and then put a hand on it.**

"**God," Michelle said as she continued to shake her head, "Winchester's are so dumb. Fine, give me a moment to get some things and I'll be right out." Amber nodded as Michelle shut her door. She couldn't believe she was still going to help knowing Dean was coming along. **

**Within a few minutes, the new group of four was in the Impala. Both girls were sitting in the back and the boys were up front. **

"**Where do we start," Sam asked as he looked over at his brother. Dean let out a sigh and started the car.**

"**Right here in Jericho," Dean said as he started to slowly drive away, "Dad had a lead on a spirit called the _Woman in White_. I figure we look for her, we might find Dad." Sam continued to look at Dean as he shook his head.**

"**I hope it doesn't take too long," Sam said as he crossed his arms, "Some of us have a college education to finish." Dean quickly gave Sam a mean look. He then looked back at Amber. Amber was too busy catching up with her friend to even notice though.**

"**Fine," Dean said as he looked back at Sam, "I'll have you and Amber back to Stanford before tomorrow night." Sam nodded and looked away from Dean. Dean just let out another sigh and floored it. **


	2. Torn Apart

**Chapter Two**

**Torn Apart**

**Four Years Ago**

**Somewhere South Jersey**

"**Dean," a twenty year old Amber said as she talked on a sliver cell phone, "I just can't. I know we haven't seen each other in over fourteen years, but I just can't sneak out to Delaware to see you. Besides, I'm still planning to go to Stanford next year" An uneasy silence was on the other end. It seemed like Dean wasn't going to answer at first. **

"**If you don't do this now," Dean suddenly said as he started to sound concerned, "I'll never see you. Do you understand, NEVER!?" Amber got a disgruntled look on her face. She couldn't believe the tone Dean was getting with her.**

"**Really," Amber said as she puffed up, "Well, I think that might be a good thing. You're still the same jerk that would steal my doll and hold it above my head." Once again there was an uneasy silence on the other end until Dean cleared his throat.**

"**I don't think you understand Amber," Dean said with a shaky voice. Amber just shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. **

"**No Dean," Amber softly said, "you don't understand. Goodbye!" Dean quickly went to say something, but it was too late. Amber had already closed the top of her phone. The tears that had started to form in her eyes rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed a near by picture. The picture showed a twenty-one year old Dean giving an eighteen year old Sam bunny ears with a big grin on his face.**

**Present Day**

**Stanford University Campus, California**

"**Sam," Amber quickly said as Sam kissed her neck, "stop, that really tickles." Sam decided to take a little break and look into Amber's eyes.**

"**Is that the only reason you want me to stop," Sam asked as he brushed a piece of Amber's hair out of her face. Amber slightly smiled as she shook her head.**

"**I just don't want to get caught," Amber said as she tried to keep her eyes on Sam's face, "You know I graduated a few months ago and I don't want to get in trouble for making out with a student." Sam slightly laughed and went to go back to what he was doing when his doorbell suddenly rang. He then let out a sigh and got up.**

"**This better be good," Sam said as he walked to the door and opened it. As Sam opened the door, he spotted Dean with his hands in his jacket pockets. **

"**No wonder I couldn't find Amber in her apartment," Dean said as he looked at Sam's unbuttoned shirt. Sam got a disappointed look on his face as Dean finished his sentence.**

"**You broke into my girlfriend's apartment again," Sam asked as he crossed his arm. Dean just grinned and invited himself in. Amber gave him a funny look as he stopped and looked at her. **

"**Oh come on," Dean said as he continued to look at Amber, "I'm not that dumb. I just knocked on her door and took a peak in her window. I left when I figured she wasn't there." Sam shut his door and looked back at Dean. When he noticed he was staring at Amber, he quickly cleared his throat. **

"**So," Sam said as he walked back over to Amber and sat down, "why are you here?" Dean quickly looked from Amber to Sam. **

"**We've got a big problem this time," Dean said as he sat down in a nearby chair. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch. Amber just looked at him and then at Dean. She seemed much more interested. **

"**Right," Sam said as he gave Dean a mean look, "just like the time Dad went missing a year ago." Dean gave Sam a mean look back and then looked at Amber. Amber looked concerned as she hugged Sam's arm.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he looked back at Sam, "I can't help it that Dad doesn't call for a few weeks and has me worried. I can't help it that I wanted to find him with someone's help. I can't help it that he calls me and asks me where I am after we totally kick a spirit's ass." Sam looked totally disgusted as Dean gave him a look. **

"**What's wrong this time," Amber asked as she looked at Dean blinking. Dean and Sam both quickly looked over at her. Sam looked upset with her, but Dean looked glad that she seemed interested. **

"**You're not going to like this," Dean said as his facial expression became serious, "Dad went on another hunt and hasn't been home in a month. No calls, no nothing this time. The bad thing is, he took your mom with him, Amber." Amber's eyes got wide as she quickly jumped up. **

"**Does Andrew know about this," Amber asked as Sam looked up at her. Dean shook his head and stood up. **

"**I called him," Dean said as he started to walk toward Amber, "and he told me that he had no ideal where they went. He said they were talking about some sort of demon and then they were gone without telling him anything." Amber looked upset as Dean stopped right next to her facing the other way. **

"**We've got to help," Amber said as Dean put his hand on her shoulder, "My mom means a lot to me and if she gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself." Sam quickly gave Dean a mean look as he stood up. He then hugged Amber from behind. **

"**Ok," Sam said as he put his head on Amber's, "we'll help even if it costs me my education. I know how much your mom means to you and she's definitely more important then me becoming a lawyer." A smile crossed Amber's face as she turned around and hugged Sam. She had the opportunity to graduate, but Sam was giving up his to save her mom.**

"**Sam," Amber said as she laid her head on his chest, "you're so sweet. Thank you so much." Dean rolled his eyes at the "cute couple". A grin then crossed his face.**

"**Ya know Sammy," Dean said as he looked at Sam, "you can always stay here and Amber can come with me to find her mom and OUR dad." Sam quickly shot Dean a look. Dean just crossed his arms and continued to grin.**

"**Yeah right," Sam said as he continued to give Dean the same look, "I wouldn't trust you with a female puppy let alone my girlfriend." Dean just let out a sigh and started walking toward the door.**

"**Whatever," Dean said as he turned the doorknob and swung open the door, "I'll be waiting in the car, so don't take too long you two." Amber watched Dean walk out of the apartment as Sam slightly nudged her. She quickly looked up at him and smiled. He just let out a sigh and shook his head. **

**Within a few minutes, Amber and Sam came out with knapsacks. Amber went to get in the front of the Impala when she discovered Michelle in the backseat. She then quickly changed her mind and got in the back with her other best friend and made Sam sit up front with his brother.**

"**What are you doing here," Amber asked as Michelle looked over at her. Michelle just smiled and sat up straight when she noticed who it was.**

"**I happen to be talking to Andrew when he told me what happened." Michelle said as Amber sat her knapsack down on the floor, "I quickly called Dean to see what he was going to do about it. He told me he was going to go look for his dad and your mom and I told him I would help him. I figured he would pick you two up too." Amber slightly smiled as Sam looked back at her and Michelle. Michelle slightly waved and smiled at him. He quickly turned back around shaking his head. **

"**Yeah," Dean said as he started the car, "she had to invite herself along in hopes of seeing Sam again." Amber looked at Michelle with a slightly shocked look as Sam looked at Dean. Michelle smiled nervously as Dean grinned. **

**As Dean sped away, a cop walked out of the shadows. He had a cell phone up to his ear with a serious look on his face.**

"**Yes sir," the cop said as he leaned on a wall, "your niece is working with that Dean Winchester fellow." The man on the other end of the conversation let out a sigh. He didn't seem too happy about the news.**

"**Who else is with them," the man on the other end asked as his voice sounded more sincere then serious. The cop took a moment to think and then it suddenly hit him.**

"**Well," the cop said as he stared off in the direction the Impala sped off in, "I think it's her boyfriend, Sam, and possibly one other person." There was silence on the other end. In fact, the cop looked at his cell phone to make sure it still had a single. It did, but the other person had hung up. **

**Two Hours Later**

**South-West Border of Nevada**

"**A very convenient spot to have a hotel if I do say so myself," Dean said as he walked into the hotel lobby. "We can crash here for a day or so why we figure out where to start looking for Dad and Gloria." Sam looked over at Dean with a questioning look on his face.**

"**Ok," Sam said as he hiked his knapsack up a little, "that sounds great, but how are you going to split us up into rooms." A sneaky grin crossed Dean's face. Sam knew he wasn't going to like his answer.**

"**How about Amber stays with me," Dean said with the same grin, "and you can stay with Michelle." Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at Amber. Amber looked emotionless about the whole thing. She wasn't smiling or about to slap Dean. Sam figured she was too worried about her mom.**

"**Fat chance," Sam said as he looked back at Dean, "I think we should share a room and the girls should." Dean's grin suddenly turned to a frown. **

"**You're no fun," Dean said as he gave Sam the pouty face. Sam just shook his head and walked away. **

**A few minutes later, Sam knocked on the girls' door and walked in. He looked a little upset about something. **

"**We have to get some supplies," Sam said as Amber and Michelle looked at him, "and Dean doesn't want to go. Would you go with me, Amber?" Amber quickly looked over at Michelle. Michelle had a sparkle in her eyes and a slight smile on her face. Amber got a slight grin on her face as she turned back toward Sam.**

"**Not really," Amber said as she tried to sound innocent, "but Michelle might go with you." Sam quickly gave Amber a funny look and then looked over at Michelle. Michelle still had a smile on her lips as she stared at Sam.**

"**Fine," Sam said with a sigh, "Come on Michelle." Michelle mouthed "score" at Amber, quickly stood up, and walked over to Sam. Amber gave her a wink as she walked out with him.**

**As Michelle and Sam walked out of the room and shut the door, they noticed Dean standing there leaning up against the wall. He had a slight grin on his face as he looked at the two.**

"**What are you doing here Dean," Sam asked as he looked at his brother's sneaky grin. Dean just shook his head and stood up straight.**

"**I just thought I would see which girl stayed behind," Dean said as he looked at Sam with serious eyes, "and do some research with them." Sam quickly gave Dean a mean look as Michelle looked back and forth at one brother to the other.**

"**Listen Dean," Sam said as he crossed his arms, "stay away from my girlfriend or face the consequences." Dean's eyes slightly widened as he started to laugh. **

"**Is that a threat Sammy," Dean asked with laughter still in his voice. Sam gave him another mean look. Dean thought this was funny, but Sam was being serious.**

"**No," Sam said as he started to walk away, "that's a promise." Dean suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Sam as Michelle chased after him down the stairs. He then shook his head and entered Amber's room.**

**Once in the room, Dean spotted Amber sitting on the bed looking at the floor. He quickly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. As she lifted her head and looked over at him, she smiled.**

"**I think I just set my own boyfriend up with my best friend," Amber said as she looked at Dean with flickering eyes. Dean just slightly smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. **

"**Hey," Dean said as he continued to smile, "I thought I was your best friend." Amber slightly laughed, turned, and slid her arms up around Dean's neck.**

"**No," Amber said as she leaned closer to Dean's face, "you're a friend with privileges. There is a difference." Dean shook his head and grinned.**

"**Now, now," Dean said as he put his arms around Amber's waist, "what about Sammy?" Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. **

"**Well," Amber said as her eyes started to flicker again, "Sam's…just…you know…too much of a stiff." Dean raised an eyebrow and gave Amber a funny look. He then put his forehead on hers.**

"**Then why are you going out with him," Dean asked as he stared deeply into Amber's eyes. Amber's face seemed emotionless. She then suddenly let out another sigh.**

"**Because I thought I would never see you again," Amber said as she started running her fingers through the back of Dean's hair, "You told me if I didn't come to Delaware that day and basically run away with you, I would never see you again. Well, I believed you and gave up hope on seeing you again. Sam was the next best thing next to you." Dean's eyes started to flicker this time. He then gave Amber a quick kiss.**

"**I'm here now," Dean said as his lips left Amber's, "You can dump Sam and go with me. Like it was supposed to be in the first place." Amber shook her head and gave Dean a strange look.**

"**Is that why you wanted me to run away with you," Amber said as she continued to give Dean a strange look, "so you could be with me." Dean slightly nodded his head.**

"**I told you I formed a crush on you at eighteen," Dean said as Amber moved her arms back around his neck, "and I just didn't realize what I lost when your mom took you away until then. I wanted you back. I also wanted you to be more then just a friend too me as well." Amber softly laughed and suddenly started kissing Dean. Dean looked a little surprised by Amber's quick move, but went along with it. He then started to lean back until his back was flat to the bed. **

**A few minutes into this make out session, Dean started to unbutton Amber's shirt. Amber quickly stopped him and held her shirt closed. A confused look was on Dean's face.**

"**I'm sorry Dean," Amber said as she started to button her shirt back up, "but no matter what I say about Sam, I can't hurt him. I've got to try and let it work for a little bit longer." Dean rolled his eyes and sat back up. He couldn't believe Amber was still going to try it with Sam after what he just said.**

"**Can't you just hand Sam over to Michelle," Dean asked as he looked over at Amber. Amber looked over at him as well and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Why are you so obsessed with me," Amber asked as she stared at Dean. Dean shook his head and looked away from her. He then let out a sigh.**

"**Because," Dean said as he stared hard at the floor, "you were my friend when no one else was. You were the one I called when the things that go bump in the night actually scared me. You were truly my first love. Now, you're breaking my heart over my little brother." Amber's eyes widened as she comprehended what Dean had said. She then got up and walked to the door. With a shuffle and a slam, she was out. She quickly leaned up against the door, slid down it, and started to cry. **


End file.
